Hermyown & WonWon
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: drabbles, ficlets Ron/Hermione
1. Last Moment

**Last Moment**

**

* * *

**

Naquele momento ele segurava sua mão e respirava, naquele instante ele voltava a parecer uma criança, o menino que fora quando seu conheceram, mas agora era um menino assustado. Ron não poderia saber lidar com a morte, não saberia lidar com seu último dia, mas ali estavam eles e aquele era o último dia de Ron.

Todos sabiam que ele estava morrendo e ele vivera tanto que todos se conformavam, Hugo e Rose estavam ao seu lado e seguravam os próprios netos, tantos anos haviam se passado, tanta paz.  
Hermione esperava pacientemente, enquanto o homem piscava lentamente, e ela chorava tanto, tanto que não conseguia vê-lo direito algumas vezes e ele apertava sua mão. Os cabelos não eram mais vermelhos, eram prateados, e as sardas não pareciam bonitas, nem adoráveis, mas ela o amava tanto, que só conseguia ver o que queria, via o Ron de todos os anos em Hogwarts, o Ron que tinha um rato que era um animago e era o último dia daquele Ron.  
Lá fora o céu estava bonito, era um final de tarde calmo e uma brisa soprava levemente. Rose tocou o ombro de Hermione e indicou que ela e Hugo estavam indo para fora do quarto, os bebês estavam começando a chorar. E havia tanta gente lá embaixo. Sempre seriam numerosos. Harry não estava mais ali e Ginny estava lá embaixo, contendo as crianças e talvez reclamando que Scorpius era muito sonso para estar com Rose, até hoje ela sentia-se irritada com o filho de Malfoy. E aquilo frustrara Ron. A escolha de Rose.  
Ela se debruçou sobre a cama e abraçou o corpo frágil do marido, ela permaneceu ali e mais ninguém queria entrar no quarto. Mais ninguém deveria entrar ali. Agora eram só os dois e aquele abraço, porque ela queria afirmar que estava ali, mesmo que ele mal escutasse, mesmo que o fim estivesse tão próximo e aquele contato seria o último. Então ela permaneceu ali, permaneceu com os braços ao redor dele, e se sentiu tão velha e agora estaria sozinha, e agora podia sentir os dedos dele em suas costas, fazendo pressão.  
Ele tinha medo daquele último dia. Tinha medo de fechar os olhos e ir.  
- Estou com você. - Hermione sussurrou. Ele quase não podia ouvir, mas ele sabia. Ron sabia que naquele seu último dia, naquele último abraço, Hermione estaria ali. E foi ali que permaneceu até estar sozinha.


	2. Pomo de Ouro

**Pomo de Ouro**

* * *

A primeira falha foi não entender qual deles era o problema. Não que fosse realmente um problema, estava mais para concorrente, mas Hermione reclamava tanto sobre o tal Weasley que Viktor sequer cogitou tal hipótese.

Viktor obviamente importou-se com Harry Potter, Campeão de Hogwarts e tantas manchetes e reportagens venenosas sobre os dois. Não podia dar tanta atenção, nem ter certeza tendo apenas as palavras da Skeeter como prova do romance entre eles. Mas justamente o de cabelos vermelhos?

Jamais imaginou que aquele rapaz desengonçado de cabelos vermelhos e nariz cumprido pudesse significar alguma coisa além de um amigo. Irritação e cabelos bagunçados provavam que ela estivera discutindo com ele, e isso apenas deixava Viktor um tanto mal-humorado, influenciado pelo péssimo humor que ela apresentava.

Então percebeu que mesmo discutindo tanto, Hermione olhava demais e analisava demais os cabelos vermelhos e que o ruivo tentava esconder um ciúme anormal. E aquilo era uma batalha perdida. E mesmo com a fama, não poderia ganhar, ela não era mais uma fã maluca, nem mesmo parecia gostar de voar. Se fosse num jogo de quadribol, Weasley sempre esteve com o pomo de ouro no bolso, o pomo que Viktor almejaria mais que os outros, mas Weasley continuaria um bom tempo sem percebê-lo.


	3. Blue Eyes

**Blue Eyes**

* * *

Encarar os olhos azuis todos os dias, mirando seus próprios olhos castanhos de modo vazio e despreocupado, como se tudo fosse bem mais simples do que na verdade era. Assim era conviver com Ron Weasley, tomar o café da manhã, almoçar, jantar, estudar, ou tentar estudar.

Das poucas coisas que Hermione realmente apreciava, os olhos azuis e despreocupados eram seus favoritos, pois esquecia brevemente de todas as coisas que jogava nas próprias costas, esquecia-se de Harry, de problemas, perigos, matérias e podia relaxar nos poucos segundos antes de corar e baixar os olhos.

Escutar as bobagens engraçadas que ele dizia sempre e todas as caretas típicas do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos faziam parte da rotina que Hermione Granger escolhera para sua vida, em todos os anos da escola, mesmo quando estavam brigados e desejava arrancar os olhos dele para que deixasse de ser imbecil, talvez.

Naquela manhã de primavera, no jardim da Toca, enquanto sua mãe e a sra. Weasley choravam abraçadas, ela estendeu a mão para que Ron colocasse a aliança em seu dedo. Decidia-se por encarar o olhar do ruivo todos os dias da vida, e saber que depois da falta de preocupação, conseguia enxergar que o quanto ele realmente se importava. E a cor do céu sequer parecia tão bonita ante os olhos dele, mas Hermione poderia se acostumar.


	4. Seven Years

**Seven Years**

* * *

Para Hermione, pessoas ruivas eram peculiares. Ela estava andando atrás de Ron Weasley enquanto admirava os cabelos vermelhos, infelizmente ela escutou aquele comentário sobre "não ter nenhum amigo".

Ron estava irritado com a garota e não se importou nem um pouco por ela ter escutado, até saber que tinha um trasgo indo na direção dela.

**- # -**

Ela quis chorar quando Malfoy a chamou de sangue-ruim. Quis sair correndo dali. Quis abraçar Ron por tê-la defendido, mas ele estava vomitando lesmas.

Quando escutou que o jogo de quadribol havia sido cancelado, se perguntou _o que _seria importante o suficiente para isso. Até ver Hermione naquela cama.

**- # -**

Quando Ron viu Bichento pela primeira vez pensou que nada poderia ser pior. Até saber que Perebas era um homem e que já dormira em sua cama. Então agradeceu por Hermione ter escolhido aquele gato maluco.

Secretamente Hermione nunca perdoou Sirius por ter mordido a perna de Ron.

**- # -**

Viktor Krum era o ídolo de Ron e tudo que ele fazia estava certo e bem feito. Ron não teve mais tanta certeza disso quando descobriu que Hermione era seu par no Baile.

Hermione achou a coisa mais sem sentido do mundo alguém dizer que ela tinha um romance com Harry. Idéia absurda.

**- # -**

Hermione achou que estava feliz quando soube que fora nomeada monitora. Então viu que Ron tinha um distintivo também.

Ron não entendia porque Hermione estava tão zangada com o ritmo de estudos do ruivo.

**- # -**

Hermione quis se arrepender de ter enfeitiçado McLaggen assim que Ron começou a namorar Lavender, os pássaros que jogou contra ele expressaram isso bem.

O ruivo nunca soube que Hermione confundiu McLaggen para que ele conseguisse a vaga de goleiro, mas sentiu uma pontada de ciúme quando ela foi à festa do Slug com o outro.

**- # -**

A pior coisa para Hermione foi Ron ir embora. A melhor foi Ron voltar.

A melhor coisa para Ron foi ter a idéia sobre os elfos domésticos. A pior coisa foi Harry abrindo a maldita boca naquele momento.


	5. Where The Story Ends

**Where The Story Ends**

* * *

Os dedos estavam entrelaçados, os cabelos castanhos estavam amassados porque ela se apoiava no ombro do rapaz ruivo.

Estavam cansados, mas havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Também estavam tristes, mas estavam vivos e juntos. E isso fazia brotar aquele pequeno sorriso, acompanhado de algumas lágrimas. Uma felicidade que doía.

Ron apertou sua mão e puxou-a para mais perto. O trem balançava um pouco. Estavam voltando da batalha de Hogwarts. Haviam sobrevivido, mas ela podia ver a dor que ele sentia por todas as perdas e isso era natural, mas acabava doendo _nela_, por não poder amenizar aquela dor.

Hermione fechou os olhos, ainda com vontade de chorar. O corpo de Ron tremeu um pouco quando ele começou a chorar em silêncio.

Passou os dedos pelo cabelo vermelho enquanto o corpo dele cedia para que encostasse a cabeça no colo dela. A falta dos irmãos, dos amigos, dos velhos professore, de todos aqueles que haviam morrido talvez não desaparecesse nunca.

Conseguiram ficar juntos durante todos os anos em Hogwarts. Eram melhores amigos, eram namorados. Pertenciam um ao outro e estavam voltando para casa. Isso era importante.


	6. Cada Passo Para o Altar

**Cada Passo Para o Altar**

Dava cada passo para o destino certo. Para os cabelos ruivos, para os olhos intensos e cheios de emoção dele. Para a família grande, para ter mais de um filho como era o sonho de Ron. Para que as pessoas perguntassem o que haviam visto um no outro. Para lembrar que não era a mais bonita e que ele demorara anos para notá-la de verdade. Para ter certeza que ele não era o mais inteligente, mas que tudo que dizia era tão verdadeiro e ele era tão engraçado que não precisava de mais nada. Para saber que nunca mais ganharia um jogo de xadrez na sua vida. Para conviver com toda a desorganização e maus hábitos que ele tinha. E quando alcançou o altar, percebeu que tudo aquilo era apenas para acordar todo dia e olhar para o homem que sempre amara.


	7. About Kiss Her

**About Kiss Her**

Falsa sensação de que há tanto, mas na verdade se dissolve nos lábios, em contato com umidade, isso é algodão-doce. Dissolver. Era como, às vezes, Ron podia dizer que estava se sentindo. Como se sua boca se dissolvesse contra os lábios dela. E essa era a coisa mais profunda que podia pensar, não era bom em metáforas, não era bom em expressar sentimentos, não era bom em muitas coisas, mas era bom em admirar a cor rosada dos lábios dela e o jeito que sorria. Pensava em algodão-doce, coloridos e açucarados. Doce. Quase tão doce quanto beijá-la.


	8. Happy Ending

**Happy Ending

* * *

**

Era uma vez alguém que podia amar além do que fosse possível. Um jovem de cabelos vermelhos e sonhos brilhantes, um tanto distraído, mas com todos os tesouros guardados em seu coração. Um tanto cabeça de vento e um tanto nervoso, mas se você olhasse bem nos olhos dele veria que ali reside sentimentos leais e nobres. O maior amigo que alguém poderia ter.  
Era uma vez, aquela moça. E ela não era a mais bela de todas, nem a mais doce, muito menos a mais simpática, mas era corajosa e perseguia seus sonhos e seus desejos e suas maiores vontades. E ela amava. Amava o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e sonhos brilhantes. E sonhava com palavras doces. Sonhava compartilhar seus sonhos. Acordar e ver o vermelho como toda manhã de sol.  
E ele até podia amar, mas existia esse problema, um rapaz muito distraído como eu disse. E os gênios fortes não foram feitos para tamanho conflito e mesmo amando ela discutia, e mesmo querendo sem saber o que, ele brigava. E mesmo assim eles estavam juntos. E não havia feitiço, ou regra que os obrigasse. E ele não gostava que ela tivesse pretendentes. Ela odiava quando ele sorria para uma donzela.  
Tornavam brigar.  
Declaravam ódio, declaravam ser impossível conviver. E um dia estiveram em grande perigo para vencer o que havia de ruim naquele mundo. E o medo os fez tremer. Fez com que ela entendesse que não poderia esperar para sempre. E como eu disse, ele podia amar além do que fosse possível.  
E foi assim que Ron e Hermione tiveram um final feliz.


	9. De Firewhisky, Lavander e Namoros

fic do Projeto Hiatus do fórum 6v, seção RHr.

**De Firewhisky, Lavander e Namoros**

**

* * *

**

Existem questões que naturalmente não vão dar certo. Existem momentos que é possível compreender que não tem como dar certo. Simplesmente não tem. Isso começa quando você vê Ron Weasley com o rosto vermelho e sorrindo e isso não tem haver com alguma vergonha ou algum beijo. Isso é simplesmente firewhisky.

Ninguém é capaz de negar firewhisky pra alguém que quase morreu tantas vezes e ajudou Harry a destruir horcruxes. E todos estavam comemorando mais uma vez, porque comemorar é algo realmente bom e apesar das coisas tristes e de todos aqueles que perdemos, não podia deixar de ser um momento de alegria, poderíamos ter perdido muito mais.

E lá estava Ron. O rosto vermelho, um sorriso bobo e olhando, por incrível que pareça, para um ponto fixo. Hermione Granger. Todos sabiam que eles haviam se beijado e esperavam que o namoro se oficializasse logo. Todo mundo queria ver finais felizes e casais apaixonados agora.

Hermione Granger por sua vez estava perfeitamente sóbria e perfeitamente bem e perfeitamente irritada com a bebedeira de Ron Weasley. Era de se esperar, ela era muito séria algumas vezes e não esperava que ele ficasse tão bêbado. Ela reclamava alguma coisa para Harry Potter sobre esse assunto, enquanto Potter pedia que ela ficasse calma e desse um desconto para Ron.

Ela parecia não estar interessada em dar descontos, mas ela ficou bastante interessada quando Lavender resolveu sorrir e acenar e ser simpática demais com o ruivo e ele parecia não compreender completamente o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali. Apenas parecia desnorteado com a fala rápida da garota loira.

Ginny Weasley que estava do lado de Harry Potter e, como todos sabiam, era a namorada dele mais uma vez, perguntou se Hermione não ia fazer nada quanto aquilo. Aparentemente Hermione não sabia bem o que fazer. As pessoas riam e comemoravam e bebiam e Hermione permanecia parada com aquele olhar irritado e chocado demais para se mexer.

- Hei, Hermione. – Chamou Ginny – É melhor você fazer alguma coisa, olha lá.

Lavander agora encostava a cabeça no ombro de Ron que fazia exatamente a mesma cara que quando ela chegou. Aquela cara de quem não sabe o que está acontecendo. Esse é o problema de dar bebida para Ron Weasley. Parecia que ele parava num ponto e não entendia mais nada depois disso.

Ginny riu um pouco e Harry parecia disperso, mas Hermione pegou o copo de firewhisky que havia em cima da mesa e aparentemente resolveu que não era necessário pensar que aquilo não seria uma boa idéia e virou o copo.

Se alguém achava que as coisas não iam dar errado deve ter mudado de idéia a partir daí.

Hermione caminhou decididamente em direção ao ruivo e parou.

- Hermione? – ele perguntou olhando para ela com certa dificuldade.

- Você poderia dar licença, Lavander?

- Eu estava conversando com o Won-Won primeiro! Não é porque você está se achando toda interessante e celebridade que pode mandar em mim.

- Só que o 'Won-Won' é meu namorado.

- Como? – perguntou Ron.

Se Ron estivesse levemente mais sóbrio jamais teria dito isso. Os olhos de Hermione eram como fogo encarando os olhos de Lavander.

A loira sorriu enquanto apertava o braço de Ron.

- Você estava conversando comigo, certo, Won-Won?

As duas mulheres olhavam para Ron de um jeito que assustava e comecei a pensar sobre o que esse ruivo teria para atrair mulheres como aquelas duas. Elas eram diferentes demais, mas aquele olhar em fogo era tão igual que assustava.

Hermione parecia estar ficando tonta e bem mais irritada.

- Mas, Lavander, eu gosto da Hermione, sabe?

Lavander lançou um olhar mortal para Granger que sorriu de modo vitorioso e debochado. Era realmente estranho ver aquela expressão no rosto dela.

- Acho melhor você sair daqui, Lavander. E não me venha com 'Won-Won', sinceramente!

Ron Weasley olhou para Hermione um pouco confuso. Ela sorriu ligeiramente tonta.

- Mas eu não sou seu namorado! – ele exclamou e ela fez uma cara de horror – eu nunca pedi, Hermione! Eu preciso pedir, preciso agora! – então ele subiu numa cadeira e olhou para todos os presentes.

Ginny cutucou Harry e apontou para o irmão. Até mesmo Lavander parou de correr para a saída do cômodo e prestou atenção no que Ron queria dizer. Hermione estava ficando vermelha.

Todos estavam olhando para o suposto pronunciamento de Ron Weasley enquanto Hermione Granger parecia querer que ele descesse dali o mais rápido possível.

- Hermione, - ele disse – é que eu gosto tanto de você, sabe? E acho que você gosta de mim, senão não teria me beijado, nem aquelas coisas todas que disse no meu ouvido e que eu nem vou contar pra ninguém. – ele balançou um pouco e olhou diretamente para Hermione, os dois estavam vermelhos como se fosse possível tacar fogo no rosto de cada um – Então, Hermione, você quer ser minha namorada, certo?

Ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar de uma vez murmurado um 'imbecil bêbado' na hora que disse sim.

A parte ruim é que foi necessário contar para Ron o que ele havia feito no outro dia de manhã e Hermione ficou bem irritada que ele não se lembrava, mas a dor de cabeça dela também estava um pouco difícil de lidar.


End file.
